Harry Potter and the Silver Kiss
by DumbleDore123
Summary: Harry Potter is starting his Fifth year at Hogwarts, and boy does he get a suprise. Please Review.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
"Mr. Potter, you shall be spending your detention tonight with me collecting rare Moonflowers. They only appear on a full moon so be on time." Professor Sprout said Harry.  
  
Harry had accidentally killed a mandrake and because they are so rare, Sprout wasn't happy.  
  
"Yes ma'am" said Harry as he slowly made his way out of the greenhouse.  
  
[XXXX];;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; (A/N: Gryffindor Sword. I just had to make it. This will be used to show when I skip a time period.)  
  
Later that night, Harry made his way to Hagrid's cabin where he would be meeting Professor Sprout.  
  
"Good Evening, Harry. Are you ready to go?" Said the professor as she saw Harry.  
  
Harry gave a small nod and they set off into the forest. Harry had brought his wand as the professor had advised him to and used it to make some light in the dark forest.  
  
"Ok. Professor Snape told me where some flowers are and so we are going there to wait until they open. Is that okay with you?" asked the professor.  
  
Harry gave another small nod and so they made their way to the clearing in silence. When they had finally reached their destination, Harry gave a small gasp of shock. The field had huge plants that looked like sunflowers; only they had a huge bud at the top. Harry was in awe until the professor started to talk.  
  
"Ok Harry the plants will open in about 15 minutes so lets get the jars ready. All you need to do is shake the bud when it opens and lets the petals fall into the jar." And with that said, Sprout took out 5 jars, each the size of a human head.  
  
"There are a lot of plants and as these are even harder to find then Mandrakes, I brought a lot of jars." Explained the professor.  
  
After they had waited the few minutes, the buds started to open. The plants looked like silver sunflowers to Harry.  
  
"Ok Harry lets get started." Said Sprout and so they started to shake the flowers.  
  
Harry was shaking a flower when he thought he heard something.  
  
"Uh Professor? I think I hear something." Harry said nervously.  
  
The professor was about to come over to help him when suddenly a giant creature jumped out in front of Harry and tackled him to the ground. It growled at him and then bit his shoulder, where the basilisk's fang went through his shoulder.  
  
Harry gave a small cry of pain before he started to get dizzy and blacked out. 


	2. Realization

1 Disclaimer: I forgot to add this in the first chapter but I do not own Harry Potter or any characters. I made no money and I only own the plot.  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Chapter 2  
  
When Harry woke up it was in a white room. There were white blankets and white pillows. Harry didn't recognize the room but when he turned to the left he recognized the person next to him. It was Professor Sprout, and she was still asleep. Harry suddenly remembered what happened and when he tried to get up, he felt a spasm of pain go down his arm. He looked at his shoulder and saw that there was a bandage on it and if he tried to move it, it really hurt. Harry calmly laid himself back down and then when he looked to his right he saw someone he least expected. It was Headmaster Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello Harry." Said the headmaster after looking at Harry for a few minutes.  
  
"What happened professor?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well Harry, it seems that you and the professor were attacked last night. We aren't sure yet what it was but I have a feeling of what it was, and I am hoping it isn't what I think it is." Said Dumbledore solemnly.  
  
A few minutes later the door to the room opened and in came a black dog and a person in a patched up cloak.  
  
"Sirius!" shouted Harry as the dog transformed into his godfather. Harry realized that the man in the cloak must be Remus Lupin, Sirius's friend and Harry's old teacher.  
  
"Hello Harry" said Sirius after he gave Harry an awkward hug because of Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Remus and Sirius before we begin I would like to talk to you." Said Dumbledore before he ushered Remus and Sirius into the corner and started to whisper to them. After they had finished their conversation Sirius and Remus went over to Harry, while Dumbledore went over to the professor.  
  
Dumbledore took something out of his pocket and touch the arm of the teacher. Harry thought this was to awaken her but when nothing happened, he decided it must be to test them.  
  
Dumbledore then went over to Harry and asked him to stick out his arm. Harry did as he was told and when Dumbledore touched Harry's arm with the object, Harry felt immense pain and the skin started to blister.  
  
"Its what I thought." Said the Headmaster to himself before he said to the rest of the people in the room. "I found out what attacked them."  
  
"Remus can you tell me what this is in my hand?" asked the Headmaster.  
  
"No Albus I can't." he replied.  
  
"It's a piece of silver." he said simply.  
  
"What does silver do?" asked Harry as he was gasping for breath from the pain.  
  
The headmaster was about to answer him when Remus suddenly said "Silver the most deadly thing to a werewolf."  
  
Harry was in shock. Him! A Werewolf! It wasn't possible. But as Harry thought about it more and more, he realized now that the thing that attacked him had been a werewolf.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry." Said the old Headmaster. 


	3. Some information

1 Chapter 3  
  
Harry didn't even have enough control to respond. He was in complete shock. All he could think about was how he was a werewolf. Harry was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Dumbledore herding everyone out of the room to give him so time alone. He was completely stunned.  
  
"What will everyone think?" Harry thought to himself.  
  
After a few hours Harry finally fell into a fitful sleep. He was plagued by nightmares about the attack until he woke up in the morning.  
  
"Harry." Whispered a soft voice.  
  
Harry turned his head and saw Professor Sprout.  
  
"Harry I heard about what they found out…" the professor started before Harry completely broke down and started to cry uncontrollably. All the professor could do was speak soothing words to him so that he might stop. After a long time Harry finally calmed down enough to talk to her.  
  
"What happened after I was knocked out?" asked Harry.  
  
Professor Sprout told him that when he was out cold the werewolf came towards her but as she already had her wand in her hand, she just cast the Repelo charm, which stops a werewolf from biting you. The charm can only be cast in the presence of the werewolf so she couldn't do it earlier to protect them.  
  
"Harry?" Harry looked over to see who this other mysterious voice was and it turned out to be Remus.  
  
"Yes Professor Lupin? What are you doing here?" asked Harry.  
  
"Just call me Remus, and I'm here because I think we need to talk about some stuff." He said in reply.  
  
Remus picked up Harry and carried him to another room near the one he was just in.  
  
"Ok now I think its time we talked about what is going to happen." Remus said after a while.  
  
"Now I know this may be scary, but I will be with you through this whole thing ok and Sirius will be with us too. The full moon is in a month (A/N: I have no clue if this is accurate or anything, just play along.) and you need to know what is going to happen. The first thing is that when that time comes you and I will go down to the womping willow and through the secret passage, you understand so far Harry?" asked a concerned Remus.  
  
"Yes, I'm just still in shock." Harry said.  
  
"Ok. After that we get to the shack and lock the trapdoor, and at 12 the moon will be bright and we will transform. The process is extremely painful I hate to say and another thing is, the first few times you can't use Wolfsbane. It won't have any effect." Remus explained.  
  
"What will happen?" Harry asked slowly.  
  
"You'll see." Was all he said.  
  
  
  
A/N: Next chapter will be a month later on the day of the full moon. If I get 5 reviews from DIFFERENT people then I will continue. Oh and thanks to Lauren for reviewing. I wrote this cause you asked me to. 


	4. First Night

1 Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Harry was very nervous as he made his was to the shrieking shack. Remus and He had become close friends now and so they talked often. Having a common problem really brought them together. Remus had said that because Harry was so young, wolfsbane would not work on him, and so the next day would be VERY painful when they awoke from their transformation.  
  
Harry found a stick and hit the knot on the tree and the branches stopped flailing around. Harry climbed down the tunnel and began to slowly make his way to the shack, all the while having horrible pains shooting up and down his spine.  
  
"Alright Harry, the process will start soon. We just have to wait." Said Remus once he had seen to make sure the trap door was locked.  
  
At about 10 P.M. (A/N: I have no idea if the time is real, I don't know. Hey P.M. are my initials.) Harry started to gasp in pain. It felt worse than when Voldemort had put Crucio on him. His bones felt like they were on fire, and he felt like he was being twisted like a pretzel. His jaw stretched and in a matter of moments he lost all sense of his human self.  
  
Remus P.O.V.  
  
Harry looked to be in a lot of pain. The first time is always bad. It becomes easier as you transform more and more. I watched as Harry's back started to curve and he fell onto all fours. When we were done, we were two werewolves covered in fur and sharp teeth. I had taken Wolfsbane earlier and so I still had some sense of who I was, but poor Harry had no clue. He was tearing at the walls and himself, because he couldn't find anything else to draw blood from. I just sat down in a corner and watched. I never had seen a transformation other than my own and so I watched in horror as Harry started to get more vicious with himself. He started to run into things ripping up the couch, and he tore more and more fur out of himself with each passing moment. Finally he started to quiet down because of the energy used and the loss of blood. He would be really sore in the morning, and I am glad that I never have to do that again.  
  
  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
It was the morning after, and when Harry awoke he felt worse than if a truck had hit him. He was covered in scratches and cuts and he felt too sore to move. He was in a lot of pain and when Remus touched his shoulder to see if he was awake, Harry whimpered a bit like a hurt animal. About an hour later, after he had painfully taken Harry to the couch and slowly dressed him, they walked or in Harry's case limped, to the front doors of the school where Albus Dumbledore and Madame Pomphrey stood. 


	5. New Class

1 Chapter 5  
  
"Remus, Mr. Potter, We'll get you two to the Hospital Wing right away. You are also excused for the day Harry. I already told all your professors." Said Dumbledore after they had reached the stairs.  
  
After a long and sore walk to the wing, Madame Pomphrey made Harry lie down in a bed, she then cast a lot of healing spells while shaking her head and saying things about how Harry went through too much for his age.  
  
After healing Harry as much as magic could, she gave Harry a small vile and told him to drink it. Within moments Harry was fast asleep.  
  
"Remus what happened to him?" asked Madame Pomphrey once she was sure Harry had fallen asleep.  
  
"He went crazy. He started cutting himself and everything around him." Said Remus after he had laid himself onto the bed that was next to Harry's.  
  
"Dumbledore said that he needs to speak to both of you when you wake up." Said the nurse after she gave Remus the vile.  
  
The next day went by in a blur of sleep and so when Harry and Remus woke up, it was 2 days after the first full moon and so they were on there way to the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Sugar Quills." Said Remus as they reached the statue guarding the entrance.  
  
"Harry, Remus. Hello. I wanted you two hear to talk about some things. I am going to start a Dark Creatures orientation class. It will be designed so that the school shall be able to interact with Dark creatures so that they won't be surprised if they ever encounter them. It will teach them some useful spells to defend themselves. As such, Remus I want you to teach it, and Harry because Remus is the teacher I need you to be the example for the first lesson, which is on werewolves. I know it would reveal you to the school and so I leave the choice up to you." Said Dumbledore after they had seated themselves.  
  
Harry thought for a while. On the one hand, it would reveal him to the whole school, on the other, he wouldn't need to be so secretive about it.  
  
"I'll do it." Said Harry after he thought about it.  
  
"Alright. The first lesson is tomorrow. Be ready. Since the class is all day, you will be excused again." Said Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling merrily. 


	6. First Lesson Part I

1 Chapter 6  
  
Harry was excited about the day as he awoke. He was very nervous about what his friends might think, and he hoped that they would accept him.  
  
Harry jumped out of bed with newfound energy and was about to get his clothes when something weird happened. He was about to open the drawer when he heard footsteps. He looked out his curtain and no one was there. In a few seconds the door opened and Remus entered the room.  
  
"Well Harry I see you are awake. If your wondering, our senses are improved by the curse." Said Remus as he saw the look in Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry got dressed in a few minutes and went down to the common room with Remus sitting in an armchair reading a book waiting for Harry.  
  
"Ok Harry today I am going to be teaching a minor Werewolf repelling charm. It'll be harmless to you but it will create and invisible barrier between you and the caster. Then I'll show them a spell that can pacify a werewolf, and we might decide to test it on you if you allow us to." Said Remus once he saw Harry enter the room.  
  
Harry gave his consent with a nod of his head and they went down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. Harry was very hungry and ate more than Ron normally would. He waited until near the end of breakfast, Ron and Hermione walked into the hall looking very tired.  
  
"What class is first today Harry?" asked Hermione as she pored herself a drink of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Defense." Said Harry after he looked at his schedule.  
  
After the trio finished a rushed breakfast, they made their way to the Defense room where Remus was waiting, writing something on the chalkboard.  
  
"Welcome class. Today will be different. Starting today you shall all go through a two week course about Dark Creatures. You will actually meet some and learn about how they live their lives. Now the first creature we are do is a werewolf. I will be teaching you two charms to defend yourselves and then we will practice on a friend of mine who was willing to come." Said Remus when everyone was seated and quiet. They started slowly and after a half-hour the class had both charms done and were waiting for Remus to bring his friend.  
  
"Alright. Mr. Potter could you please come to the front of the room." Said Remus and Harry made his way up to the front of the class. 


	7. First Lesson Part 2

1 Chapter 7  
  
Everyone was hushed. They were shocked to say the least. Everyone was opened mouthed. They didn't know what to say. The Slytherins who were in the class were too shocked to say their usual comments.  
  
Harry was very nervous. No one was saying anything and he was worried that he would be forced to leave now. He was about to just leave the classroom when a small voice said, " That was unexpected. I just hope we'll still be friends."  
  
When Harry looked to see who said this, he was shocked. It was none other than Neville Longbottom.  
  
Suddenly he started to clap and after everyone was over his or her shock, the Griffindor part of the room clapped too.  
  
"Well, you took that better than I thought. Lets all move the desks to the side. The first person will be Ronald Weasley." Said Professor Lupin.  
  
Ron stood up and moved to the front. He said the words to the shield spell and Harry tried to come at him. Harry hit an invisible barrier and was thrown a few feet back. Lupin told him to cast the pacifying spell and when Ron accomplished this, Harry felt very peaceful and he sat down onto the ground and fell asleep. Remus said Enerverate and Harry woke up.  
  
"Very good Ron. Alright everyone will try this spell and then we will move on to a few others." Said Remus.  
  
For the rest of the period the class cast the two spell on Harry and then when the bell rang Remus told the class that the homework was to look up any spells for werewolves and that they would try them out the next class. 


	8. Potions

1 Chapter 8  
  
Harry felt that D.A.D.A. class went pretty well. The Slytherins were expected to react like that though.  
  
Potions class was exactly the opposite.  
  
"Alright class, today we shall be working with Wolfsbane Plants. This plant is very acidic and so we shall be using Dragon Hide gloves and Silver cauldrons." Snape said with a smirk of his face.  
  
Harry started to worry. Werewolves are highly allergic to Silver and Wolfsbane Plant, although it's the main ingredient in Wolfsbane Potion.  
  
(A/N: I hate with the Harry Said and ""Snape said, so from now on its –Harry or –Ron.)  
  
"S..Si..Sir. I think that I should be excused from this c…class."- Harry  
  
"No one is excused. Get your cauldron and get to work."-Snape  
  
Ron stood up and came up to the desk, then he took the cauldron and made his way to the desks. Harry and Ron pored in the ingredients and Ron was about to put in the Wolfsbane when Malfoy decided to come over to their table.  
  
"So Weasel, I see you have to do everything for Potter. I wonder what would happen if I just…" and then Malfoy knocked the Wolfsbane out of Ron's hand. What happened seemed to be in slow motion. Harry had been on the floor picking up his quill. When he heard the little argument he stood up. The wolfsbane landed on Harry's head. He started to spasm and he was twitching. He fell back and hit the silver cauldron, which then spilt everything that was in it and then it landed on Harry. Harry started to have foam forming around his mouth and he was screaming very loudly.  
  
At this moment Snape entered the room. What he saw surprised him. Harry was on the floor screaming and Ron was beating the crap out of Draco.  
  
"That is enough. Granger, Get Madame Pomphrey immediately. Longbottom, get the Headmaster, he is in the Great Hall right now. Hurry if you wish for Potter to live."- Snape 


	9. Ouch

1 Chapter 9  
  
Hermione ran as fast as she could. She was filled with worry for Harry. She wouldn't be surprised if Malfoy was expelled from the school. He knew of Harry's…condition.  
  
After a few minutes, which seemed to last years, Hermione finally made her way to the Hospital Wing. She banged as hard as she could on the door and soon Madame Pomphrey answered. Hermione quickly explained what happened and they rush to get to the dungeons.  
  
Neville was running as fast as he could, tripping himself a few times, but raced into the Great Hall. Inside was Professor Dumbledore just as Snape said. Neville rushed his news then he and the Professor were off.  
  
Neville and Hermione met in the hallway and they all rushed to the dungeons.  
  
Inside the classroom, things were in chaos. Harry was screaming still and the Gryffindors were fighting the Slytherins. Malfoy was the target most of the fifth years boys were going after. He already had a broken nose and a bruised rib.  
  
Harry started to gurgle by the time the small group made it to the class. Madame Pomphrey instantly removed the cauldron and started to cast healing spells. She then started to cast a series of complicated healing charms that would slow down the allergic reaction. Harry was still in a great deal of pain but he couldn't scream because his throat was raw. Madame Pomphrey then took a little of the wolfsbane and mixed it with moonflowers. She applied this to Harry's face and he started to calm down.  
  
Dumbledore and Snape petrified the students who were still fighting and then they went to check on Harry.  
  
"Poppy, How is he?" asked Dumbledore with unmasked concern. He was worried that the pain might have damaged his mind and that he would never be the same news.  
  
"Well Albus, I have some good news and some bad news." Said the tired nurse with a shake of her head.  
  
  
  
I need more reviews, so get your friends to read this, and if u see another fic about harry as a werewolf or a vamp, lemme know at pm6412@aol.com 


End file.
